Big Sister, Big Brother
by Twylaheart
Summary: we all know the story of how Kat and her dad move to Whipstaff Manor and Kat meets Casper and we all no the rest. But what would happen if Kat had an older brother and fraternal twin sister? What would the story be like? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Add

This starts when Caper sees that TV add.

Chapter 1

The Add

As Casper watched the camera zoom in no Kat, the reporter asked

"How do you feel about what your father is doing for a living?"

"Could you please not ask us any questions?" Kat said back

"Do you believe in Ghost?" the man asked again.

"She asked not, yes not to ask us any questions" It was not Kat who answered but, a girl coming up behind her.

Her name Selena, meaning moon, or Lena was Kat's old sister. but you couldn't tell that they where sisters, the looked nothing alike Kat had short straight brown hair, was twelve and in middle school, where Lena had long wavy with curly ends jet black hair, was 18 and just finished high school. Lena had blood red bangs over her right eye, where Kat had no bangs. Lena had blue-violet eyes that always held a blazing fire behind them where Kat had brown eyes that sparkled. Kat was loner that stated quite, played by the rules and always listened, where Lena was a complete wield child. Lena was outgoing and adventures where, Kat was shy and timid. Kat was patient and calm where Lena was ill-tempered and temperamental. They were Ying and Yang, total opposites, but that was that keep them so close. Kat keep Lena grounded and Lena made Kat a little more outgoing. Lena was the protecter and Kat was the racialist. They went through everything together, their where each others shoulder to cry on. Also since they moved around a lot and because what their father does, they where each others best friends.

"Have you ever seen a ghost in real life, did your father every hurt you in anyway?"

"He's our father" Kat said

"Can you just talk to us" the man said

Kat turned back and started to talk but Lene bet her to the punch.

"Leave NOW" she hissed out her eyes suddenly flashing red making her look lethal. Them the picture went back to the blond news caster.

Sighing, the little ghost, whispered

"Carrigen" he whispered and started on his plan.

Chapter 2

The promise and moving in

Lene, Kat and their father, Dr. Harvey, where diving down the road. Kat in the front and Lene shushed in the back. Signing Lene unbuckled her seat belt and leaned in between the front seats. Lene was wearing her favorite, off the shoulder purple Paramore shirt that said 'She Lives in a Fairytale" and the rest of the lyrics faded into the back round, a pair of jeans and her favorite black converse. She watched the trees going bye, her dad was singing a song on the radio and Kat was leaning out the window with a frown on her face. At the same time both Kat and Lene both reached in to turn off the radio.

"Oh guys I'm sorry about your Cactus Spooners" Dr. Harvey said

"Crooners." The two girls said in unison.

"I don't care what they said you two are pictures of mental health" he said

"They where talking about you" the brown hair girl, Kat, said

"Try explaining afterlife therapy to a bunch of junior high kids" the girl with jet black, Lena, said

"Some people go through life never questioning the norm." he said in return "But you guys and me, we're doing something extraordinary with our lives."

Turning to look at him Kat retorted

"Were not doing anything" she said "You're the one who's been packing up our stuff and moving us across the country"

"In two years, we have been to nine different schools." Lena started

"We have eaten in nine different cafeterias." Kat continued

"We can't even remember anyone's name." Lena said continuing

"For once, we would just like to be..." Kat said

"In one place long enough" Lena said

"To make a friend." They finished in unison

After that, the whole ride was silent.

"Wow, it no so bad" Doctor Harvey said getting out of the car and looking at the old run-down building,

"Ya if your Stephen King" Kat said

"Or Dracula" Lena snorted getting out of the car.

"Dr. Harvey, hello, my name is Carrigan Crittenden" A blond lady said coming up to Dr. Harvey.

Tuning out the conversation, Lena looked around her. Looking into a window, sh could have sworn she saw some thing more in a window. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed her father and sister go into the house.

"Wow" Kat said looking around

"Dido" Lena said

Suddenly Lena's phone rang cutting off her father.

"Hello" Lena said


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise

**AN: Dear reader I am soooo sorry it took me soo long to update but a lot of things happened this week so I WILL try to update faster in the future. **

_Thinking _

Taking and other

**Mind Speak **

_**Flashback**_

Chapter 2

Surprise, Surprise

It had been a few years since Kat had last seen her twin sister. However it had been longer since she had seen her big brother. Although she had not seen them in a while she could not be mad at them, they had gotten then chances of a life time. Her brother, Alex, had been accepted to Redfured University for the Gifted, where he could practice his football and his special gifts. Selena had been accepted to SWSWW, a school also for the gifted, which was very hard to get into. While they where out at school, on FULL SCHOLARSHIP, Kat also had been working on her own gifts at home when she had gotten time to practice her own gifts.

Nobody knows about their special gifts, except their dad and Kat's best friend Casper. Their dad knows because, well he's their dad and Casper knows because when Kat was practicing in her room Casper poked his head through the door. Now, you might be wondering, so Casper has powers too. The answer to that is no. Casper is a ghost. Yup, Casper, Kat's best friend, is a ghost.

_I miss them so much _Kat though lying on her bed, just staring up at the ceiling. _I wonder what they are doing _She thought, her hand drifting to the necklace Selena gave her before she left.

_**Flashback **_

"_**Selena come on you going to miss the plane" her brother, Alex yelled from the car.**_

"_**I'll miss you, Selena" Kat said pulling her sister in to a bone crushing hug. **_

"_**I'll miss you too" ****Selena said returning the hug "and so you don't every feel alone" Selena said reaching in to her back pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a beautiful **_

_**Argento Amber Loop necklace with a black chord, that had an adjustable knot and a n amber stone that shined in the sun.(picture on profile)**_

_**"Do you like it" Selena said**_

_**"I love it Selena" Kat said, grabbing Selena in a hug "where did you get it" Kat asked putting it on and adjusting the knot. **_

_**"I made it" Selena said **_

_**" and look" she said pulling down her turtle neck to show a choker **_

_**"I have one too". The choker was a sterling silver Celtic Trinity knot with a Moonstone in the middle on a black cord. (Picture on profile) **_

_**"Alex has one too" Selena said "What is it" Kat asked. "It's an amethyst watch" Selena said (Picture on profile) "Thank you soo much" Kat said "The best part is that it will help and hold are gifts" Selena said **_

_** "I love you soo much" Kat said "I you too" Selena said hugging Kat then getting in to the car "See you after I get out of school" Selena yelled out of the window **_

_End __of Flashback_ "Kat what-" Casper, who had just came in was cut off by the door.

"I got it" Kat yelled Opening the door Kat stood their facing someone she hadn't seen in a long time. "Hay Candy Bar" they said

* * *

><p>PLZ Update<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 help!

Hay guys, I know I haven't written in a while but that is because I had lost the password to my fanfiction and every time I tried the one it gave me it never worked. But now the I have found it I will be post many many chapters on my stories. However, I am starting to work on a new story and the story ill have a trailor. But I need some help with coming up with some clips for it and if you guys could help,it woul be this is what I need ;

Movies and clips with three sisters

A movie or clip where a girl has the superpower of darkness and fire

A movie or clip where a girl has the power of water or is moving water with her mind

A movie or clip where a girl has the power of wind or flight or electricity

A clip where you see three girl walking in to a building together

A clip where you see the bottoms in an elevator lighting up one after the other or where you see the floor numbers

A clip where you see the Greek gods all in a room

A clip where you see a girl throwing open large doors

A clip where three sisters are use there powers together

If you can find any or all of these I would appreciate it SO MUCH!


End file.
